


Hot Chocolate

by Doberman217



Series: The Hideout [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: They don't actually drink hot chocolate
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: The Hideout [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Hot Chocolate

Blitzwing had never experienced anything even remotely similar to snowfall before. 

Well, wait...yes he did. In the form of nuclear ash or poisonous lint after battles. But what he has seen on this planet so far was much, much different. 

His monocular attempted to zoom in on a single snowflake and quickly lost the will to try. Despite their slow speed, the snowflakes were thousands in numbers and wiggled freely among each other as if in _play_. Blitzwing could only lift a hand out, waiting for a small flake to land in his palm and live long enough for him to examine its intricate features. It’s chill blushed over his metal, soothing his systems and quieting his mind. It wasn’t _bad_. It was just… _new_.

He wouldn’t have been so curious if it wasn’t for the fact that despite the flakes falling in the millions, this storm was completely silent. The storms he had seen so far had been violent and loud, wind whistling past his audials and making it extremely difficult to see through the blizzard. 

On the small, overpopulated, dry Decepticon homeworld, quietness was rare. Its small size caused the large population of Decepticons to cram within close quarters of each other, and the bitterness after losing the war and the loss of Megatron had left the Decepticons angry. Angry enough to cast Blitzwing and Lugnut’s authority aside. The world had plummeted into a near-anarchy. Con turned against con, and fighting was constant and brutal. Shouts and yells could always be heard. It had driven Lugnut and Blitzwing insane. The desperation for Megatron’s leadership had grown to the point Lugnut had suggested a galaxy-wide search to find their leader. Blitzwing left out of the sheer _need_ to be away. 

Blitzing had grown accustomed to the twitter of birds and whisper of leaves in the forest. The loud crunch of gravel under ped or the distant rumble of city life just over the treeline. Noises of earthling life had become the norm, despite his near dislike of it. But the quiet, dark snowfall around him was not welcomed one bit.

What did it mean? Has everyone fled? Should he flee too? Was he in danger? Blitzwing stared at the snow as it danced calmly around him. The red of his optics pierced the frosty air, and his breath let out flares of vapor as it’s warmth hit the storm. The snow seemed to be in no hurry, sparkling and fluttering for what felt like hours before they met the forest floor. Time had slowed, and with no end to the snow in sight, the landscape had now been blanketed in a pearly white layer. The pine trees around gleamed with frost and ice, and the ground beneath him felt soft and pillowy, all the while giving a frigid bite at his metal. 

Why had everything gone quiet? _How_ had everything gone quiet? No wind. No animals. No distant honking. Where had everything gone? 

Planet Earth had gone silent. 

Blitzwing flinched in surprise when his HUD beeped, and a message bounced up into his view. 

_I’ll be there in a sec. Stopped by the base to grab something._

Blitzwing chuckled before looking down at his peds, taking another moment to kick away the accumulating snow. _At least I have someone to rely on to fill this weird silence._

Bumblebee had called him early that day, wishing him something called a ‘Merry Christmas’ and had begged to meet him later tonight. Blitzwing had been so surprised by Bumblebee’s urgent tone that he accepted quickly, scrambling for an excuse to leave Lugnut’s side and be alone for the night.

So Blitzwing stood here in the forest, waiting in the snowfall for his little Autobot to rescue him from his thoughts. 

A twig snapped behind him. 

Blitzwing whirled around, having expected Bumblebee to come from the west, not east. But Bumblebee couldn’t have gotten here so fast, could he? No. Blitzwing glared at the dark trees, monocular focusing on the lower shadows near their trunks, preparing to message Bumblebee to turn around and get to safety, half expecting maybe Black Arachnia to take advantage of his strange lingering, or Lugnut to demand why he was out here. 

He quickly spotted the intruder, but what he saw was not wearing bright yellow paint, nor was anything similar to a spider or fellow Decepticon. 

It was a deer. 

The tiny organic creature had stopped it’s walking and was staring Blitzwing down. Its ears flicked in alarm, it’s dark, almost dead eyes wide but focused, it’s face void of any other expression. 

They stared at each other, frozen. 

Blitzwing had quickly taken a liking to deer the moment he had first seen one. They were graceful but quick, small and voiceless. Sometimes little ones followed. They held the same position as vermin in Blitzwing’s mind, but he couldn’t help but think they were cute. This one wore tall, proud spikes on its head, and its neck was thickened with winter fur. Its hide was caked in white, long legs planted firmly in the snow. 

A whisper of movement behind it had Blitzwing peering further into the forest, quickly spotting the dark shapes of a whole group of deer moving cautiously behind the first, none of them even giving the giant robot in the clearing next to them a glance. 

A snowball broke against the back of Blitzwing’s head, surprising a sound from his voice box. 

The deer flinched, and the other’s turned to stare before whirling around and bouncing away into the forest as silently as they came.

Blitzwing didn’t watch them go, ducking in time to miss another snowball. He looked to see Bumblebee running at him full speed with his arm raised. “Think fast!” he called before hurling out a third snowball, aiming for the triple-changers face. 

Blitzwing backhanded it out of the air, amusement overtaking him and he giggled, his smile growing jagged and happy. “Missed me, cute bug! I guess third times not always the cha-” Snow slapped him right in the face. 

“Hi!” Bumblebee said, screeching to a halt and landing against Blitzwing’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

Blitzwing snarled, wiped snow from his visor irritably. “Hi,” he growled, cheeks heating in a blush. 

“Happy Holidays, I guess,” Bumblebee chuckled, “It’s late Christmas day but this can still count right? I don’t know I don’t get the significance of any of it!” his chin resting on Blitzwing’s hip as he gazed up at the taller mech. “You okay?”

“I’m burning with the need to throw you under an avalanche,” Blitzwing snarled, his free hand coming to rest on Bumblebee’s back. 

“Right,” Bumblebee giggled. “That can happen later. Right now, I have something super awesome planned for us and there’s nothing you can do to pick off a fight with me. That’s a promise.”

Blitzwing rubbed the last of melted water from his face, his circuits icing over with caution. “A new bad idea, I take it?” Blitzwing said snidely.

Bumblebee huffed and playfully swatted at his plating. “Shut up, it’s nothing bad, Blitzbrain, promise,” he stepped back and Blitzwing watched curiously as Bumblebee opened then began to rifle through his subspace. “First I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Blitzwing felt his face swirl and stop on a wide grin, “For _me?_ ”

“Yeah, I got it after Sari gave me mine.”

“Sari got you a present?” Blitzwing asked happily. “Oh, how _thoughtful!_ ”  
“Yeah, I’ll show you right now! I liked it so much I got you one today! I’ve had the craziest past two days your not gonna believe it.”

Blitzwing couldn’t help but warm at Bumblebee’s chatter. He’d missed him. 

“Tell me.” Blitzwing said, his smile growing soft as he watched Bumblebee continue to rifle through his little subspace.”

“Ugh, I don’t even remember half of it,” Bumblebee said. “I’ve been out with Sari and Bulkhead a lot doing what she calls ‘Christmas Shopping’, then Sari got us all new rims and car mods and stuff.”

Blitzwing peered down at Bumblebee’s shoulders, seeing the new silver metal adorning the rim. “Looks nice.” 

“Thank you,” Bumblebee said. “Anyway, we’ve been out _all day_ today, and when Bulkhead went home Sari and I went to the theaters to watch a new movie called ‘Cold’ or something like that, I forgot. I didn’t understand _anything_ that was happening, and Sari told me there had been a first one. Sari cried like four times. Anyway, that’s not important- quick, kneel.” 

Bumblebee stopped to stare up at Blitzwing expectantly.

Blitzwing narrowed his gaze suspiciously at Bumblebee. “Why?”

“Please!” Bumblebee begged, “Please, I promise, this is good. You’ll like this.”

Blitzwing sighed and slowly knelt in the cold snow, trying not to complain to make room for Bumblebee’s voice. Whatever the bug had in mind didn’t seem to involve them having to stop seeing each other, so he let himself relax. 

“Anyway, it starts getting dark right?” Bumblebee said, getting back to digging through his subspace, unconsciously stepping closer to Blitzwing’s warmer chassis. “And she asks to take her down this weird road outside the city and I tell her, I don’t think this is safe, Sari, these woods are as freaky as the pit- and she all goes, _Bumblebeee, we’ll be_ fine! _There definitely aren’t any Decepticons or bears or anything, we’re completely safe! Trust the tiny eight-year-old guide, will ya?_ ”

Blitzwing tried not to smile at Bumblebee’s already high voice going up several octaves and breaking horribly in an awful impression of his little pet human.

“So we drive into a thick part of the woods just outside town, and I was _this close_ to turning around and calling it a day but we finally made it and oh my _spark_ Blitzwing, it was AWESOME! I just have, _have_ to take you! It was amazing! I just _know_ you’ll love it!” Bumblebee’s eyes flashed with uncontained excitement, field broadcasting _eagerness/excitement/light_ and Blitzwing momentarily found himself reveling in it. He couldn’t help but be caught up in Bumblebee’s passions and happiness when he was like this. It was such a change from Lugnut’s criticisms or any other Decepticons flat, closed-off field. No one had let Blitzwing in like Bumblebee had. 

He almost missed when Bumblebee stared pulling out the longest cloth Blitzwing had ever seen out of his little subspace. It gleamed in the dim light of their optics and blurred moonlight. Half of it dropping in the snow before Bumblebee yanked it back up, squawking as he nearly toppling over under the thing’s weight. Blitzwing tried not to let his jaw drop too far. “How in the Allspark did you fit-?” he started.

“This is what I got you today!” Bumblebee said, struggling to keep all of it in his arms and off the ground. “Sari got me one just like it! She said it’s for protection from the cold!”

Blitzwing shook his head blinking in astonishment, “Where did you...We’re robotic organisms, Bumblebee,” he stated, “We didn’t need to keep warm.”

“I- well, uh, duh! I know that!” Bumblebee said, pushing the mass of ivory fabric out in offering. “It doesn’t matter. They feel super nice and I want you to have it. You’ll like it. And even if you don’t like it, you don’t get a choice, I’m making you wear it to the place I’m taking you anyway.”

“Take me?” Blitzwing asked, confuzzled as he gently grasped the cloth, taking it slowly from Bumblebee’s servos. It had soaked up the warmth from Bumblebee’s engines, smoothing the aches in Blitzwing’s digits that the cold had caused. Blitzwing blinked down at what he now held in his hands. It was a lot bigger when compared to Bumblebee rather than himself. It was thick and soft, unlike any tarp Blitzwing had gotten his hands on. He suspected it was made of some sort of organic matter, but couldn’t bring himself to care when he felt it’s texture brush softly against his palms. Its pearly white color sparkled in the faint but visible moonlight through the fog. The fabric was fluffy enough to start catching the falling snowflakes, and Blitzwing could easily examine the jagged branches of the little white dots of crystal ice as they caught on its surface.

“Yes!” Bumblebee said. “I’m taking you out, tonight! Are you even listening to me?”

Blitzwing glanced up at Bumblebee. “But what about-?”

“All the humans are all asleep and out of the snow in their warm houses.” Bumblebee smiled. “It’s late, and this place is _made_ to be unsupervised. It’s just there to look at. We’ll be safe, I promise! It’s honestly not that far from here and not a lot of people know about it!” Bumblebee had started shuffling through his subspace again. 

“Bumblebee...” Blitzwing sighed, running his fingers over his new soft gift, liking it more and more the longer he held it. “We need to stay safe. Meeting in the woods when we see each other was as much your idea as it was mine. Venturing out of it is a stupid risk and you know it.”

“But Blitzy, I’ve been dying to take you out on a real date for _ages_ ,” Bumblebee said. 

Blitzwing felt a spark of anger flare in his chest. “Are you saying our night’s together not _real dates_ to you?” Blitzwing scoffed.

Bumblebee pausing before giving an exasperated gesture with his arms. “I mean, yeah I love sleeping in the hideout and cuddling with you, that’s fine! My favorite even!-” Blitzwing felt his spark pulse warmly with that. “-But it gets a little old after a while!” Bumblebee looked away. “I...I don’t know, of course, I don’t want us getting caught! Or hurt. Or both. But this is gonna _perfect_ , okay? Trust me on this alright?” Those giant blue optics got the courage to meet Blitzwing’s red gaze once more in an expression Blitzwing _knew_ he had no strength to deny. “I got this one in the bag.”

Blitzwing didn’t want to admit he’d been feeling the same way. He always looked forward to night’s he could curl up with Bumblebee and reveled in there simple time together in the woods. But he also had this impossible craving to parade the minibot around like the absolute jewel he was to Blitzwing. But Blitzwing was insightful enough to understand that that was never going to happen. But he was also knowledgeable enough to know that this relationship was more than likely going to get them both killed. 

So why not risk it? If Bumblebee had found a way to indulge in this little fantasy, why would he say no?

Blitzwing stared at Bumblebee for a moment, examining the hope in the other’s expression before letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

“You get me for _one_ night,” he growled.

“Yes!” Bumblebee’s smile would have been blinding if it could emanate the light Blitzwing felt it carried. “You aren’t gonna regret this.”

Blitzwing chuckled softly, feeling calm overtake him as he examined the cloth in his hand’s again. “You have a talent of being sure I never do.” 

Bumblebee took a few more moments to rifle through his subspace once more, letting out a victorious _ah-ha!_ and Blitzwing watched the minibot pull-out a similar, albeit _smaller_ silver cloth out into the open. “This is the one I got,” he said proudly. He proceeded to wrap in behind his head and around his neck, both ends of the cloth ending up dangling on either side of Bumblebee’s chest. Bumblebee stared up at Blitzwing, puffing out his windshield. “Her dad gets her one every year. She calls them _‘Scarfs’_.”

“Scarfs?” Blitzwing asked, raising a brow incredulously. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Blitzwing forced giddiness to overtake his doubtfulness, and he smiled down at Bumblebee, his field bounding out with dizzying amounts of both excitement and elation, ignoring the absolute foolishness of this situation. “Whatever you say, little bug!” he copied Bumblebee’s movements the best get could, almost catching the silver fabric on his canons as he attempted to loop it behind his neck, tugging pathetically at his cloth with a wide smile. “If we get caught tonight it was all your bad idea!” 

“If we get caught we’ll likely get arrested or shot at,” Bumblebee said flatly.

Blitzwing felt his smile fall as he tried looking behind himself, his ‘Scarf’ unmoving from where it must be snagged. “Why do I have a feeling you know this from experience?” he asked.

“For the last time, we’re not going to get caught!” Bumblebee said, exasperated. “It’s almost two in the morning, no one is going to be out. If we _do_ get in trouble I owe you eleven credits, how about that?” 

“Wow, I’ll practically be rich.”

“It’s all I have, Blitzbrain, shut up,” Bumblebee paused as he watched Blitzwing continue to struggle, stepping closer to the kneeling Decepticon. Blitzwing still towered over him like this, but he was just low enough to allow Bumblebee to see the problem, and he tried not to giggle. “Need help there?”

Blitzwing growled, face switching to a blazing visor. “Stupid-”

“Don’t rip it!” Bumblebee exclaimed, snagged one of the other’s fists and held it firmly in his own as he reached over Blitzwing’s shoulder, quickly unhinging it from his cannon. “Geez, let me help you put this on, you big baby.”

“This is dumb!” Blitzwing snapped, lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“You love your new scarf, shut it,” Bumblebee smiled up at him, his frame stretched up to pull the cloth around the back of the other’s neck, and Blitzwing would never admit in a million years that he leaned down a little bit to help him reach. They went quiet while Bumblebee focused, and Blitzwing couldn’t help but study his face, always liking when the minibot was close. 

Bumblebee briefly met Blitzwing’s gaze before flicking his optics quickly back on what he was doing. “What are you looking at?” he huffed.

“You,” Blitzwing said. 

“Shut up,” Bumblebee said, and it wasn’t lost on Blitzwing that the other’s cheeks had flushed. “Big bot couldn’t even put on his own scarf. How does that make you feel?”

“This was your idea, moron.” 

“Whatever,” Bumblebee said, finally tugging the ends down until they dangled on either side of Blitzwing’s dark cockpit. “Now we match!”

Blitzwing soothed a hand over one side of his scarf, raising an optic ridge. “Wow, we’re practically related.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Bumblebee cried out, trying not to laugh. “You gonna have this attitude all night?”

The giddiness returned, and Blitzwing hunched his shoulders to easily nuzzle into his new gift, smiling widely and pulling his servos across his chest and tuck them under his arms. “I can’t make it _too_ easy for you, can I, little one?”

Bumblebee hurried to pull down one of Blitzwing’s servos, quickly holding it in his own as he tugged the other to his feet. “You never do. Now come on! It’s this way.”

\----------

“I’m having second thoughts.” Bumblebee said suddenly.

Blitzwing stared down at the other as they walked hand in hand to their destination. “Why?”

Bumblebee grew uncomfortable, his plating itching with insecurity and worry. What if this all backfired? _What if Blitzwing didn’t like it? What if he_ hated _it? What if they shut it down after Christmas? What if it’s suddenly busy and we can’t even get close? What if he makes_ fun of me _for liking it?_ “I don’t know,” he lied.

Blitzwing chuckled, and Bumblebee felt his large servo wiggle from his own and quickly felt a playful pinch on his horn. “You overthink such little things,” Blitzwing said, a small smile in his voice. 

Bumblebee swatted the hand away and rubbed his helm, glaring up at his partner. “I do not!”

“You really do,” Blitzwing said gently, leaning down to grab Bumblebee’s hand again. “Tell me what your little mind is thinking.”

“I’m not little,” Bumblebee grumbled. The snow had stopped on their way there, and for some reason so had his confidence in this activity. He bit his lips together in thought before he sighed, about to speak when he caught sight of a packed down snow trail marked with car horse and car tire tracks. He yanked his hand out of Blitzwing’s and whirled around, standing in the Decepticon’s path and held out his hands. “Wait!”

Blitzwing stopped, but not before his face swirled to stop on a brilliant red visor, glaring down at Bumblebee. “What is going on with you, Autobot?” he asked loudly, “Have you changed your mind?”

Bumblebee thought about it before quickly shaking his head. “No, no, I want to keep going!” he felt his cheeks grow warm, feeling more and more embarrassed by the minute. “It’s just...if you don’t like it we can go back. We...don’t have to stay, like at all. I just thought- I don’t know. It might be dumb and that’s okay it’s-”

“For Primus’ sake, we’ve come this far, we might as well take a look.” Blitzwing said, “Is it this way?” 

Bumblebee followed Blitzwing’s pointed digit down the path they were on and hesitated. 

“Bumblebee.”

With a sigh, Bumblebee looked up at Blitzwing with wide pleading optics. “Just...if it was a stupid idea, I don’t want to hear about it. We can just, ugh I don’t know turn around or something.”

Blitzwing’s visor widened before he switched to blue, his head tilting to the side curiously. There was an awkward pause as Blitzwing seemed to study Bumblebee. “I’m here to be with you,” Blitzwing said. “There is very little in this world that could possibly get me to regret that.”

Bumblebee blinked, touched and he smiled up at the Decepticon. 

“Except you of course,” Blitzwing added. 

Bumblebee frowned.

“Take me to this place you wanted to show me,” Blitzwing said, his usually flat tone growing a soft edge to it. “It can’t be _that_ bad.”

Bumblebee stared at Blitzwing before he took in a deep vent and turned around. “Follow me then,” he said. “Just keep your mouth _shut_ if you hate it.”

Blitzwing chuckled. “Yes, sir.”

Bumblebee could barely hear Blitzwing’s footsteps behind him thanks to the thick new layer of fresh snow. He should have probably been worried about that fact, but couldn’t much unease with Blitzwing’s almost supportive presence behind him as they caught sight of a wooden sign at the top of a small slope with black painted letters reading- 

_Holiday Lights_

Bumblebee couldn’t help the crooked smile pulling his lips. “It might not even be-”

“Race you!”

Blitzwing thundered past him, flicking one of his horns and turning around, speed walking backward and laughing maniacally as he smiled down at him. “I’m sorry your legs are so much shorter than mine!”

“Shut up, Blitzbrain! They are not! Come back here!” Bumblebee chased after the hulking con. 

“You take too long!” Blitzwing laughed, turning again and taking off. 

“Blitzwing!” Bumblebee yelled. He watched at the Con disappeared over the top of the hill out of sight. 

Pausing to take in a deep breath, Bumblebee forced himself to calm his worried spark. This was going to be fine. If Blitzwing didn’t like it, it wouldn’t matter. They were spending time together and that’s what mattered, right?

Bumblebee shook his head and forced a smile as he raced up the hill, almost slipping and cursed that Blitzwing did, in fact, have longer legs. If that fragger was forced to be as tall of him for a day Bumblebee was _sure_ Blitzwing would finally snap-

Bumblebee smashed right into Blitzwing’s leg. 

Bouncing hilariously off, Bumblebee cried out “Slag!” before falling back into the snow. Quickly jumping to his feet, Bumblebee lunged and crushed a loose snowball into the triple-changers knee. “Take that, you fragger! Calling me short, my god,”

When Blitzwing didn’t react to his onslaught, Bumblebee opened his optics and stepped back. “Blitzwing?”

The sight of Blitzwing’s expression shocked Bumblebee, and Bumblebee quickly looked over and blinked. 

As they stood frozen, what they gazed at across from where they stood on the side of the snowy trail was a breathtaking display.

It was as if a crystal clear view of a stary galaxy had fallen and collected itself into a small area in the forest. 

Little lights gleamed with loud color on every tree branch and human structure. Their numbers spanning to what could only be the millions. 

Bumblebee smiled, happy with what he was seeing. So they hadn’t turned off the lights. 

He glanced up at Blitzwing again, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider at the other’s wide-eyed expression. Blitzwing’s was as still as a statue, as if he was unable to analyze was he was looking at. His posture was rigid and straight, his good optic blown wide and lips slightly parted in absolute shock. 

Blitzwing’s servos were frozen at his sides, and Bumblebee took the opportunity to gently pull one into his own. “Common, let’s get a closer look!”

Blitzwing opened and closed his mouth briefly, obviously searching for words. “Is that safe?” he got out. 

Bumblebee laughed and started tugging on the other’s servo hard, confidence coming back to him with new power. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. “Guess you’re gonna have to find out, huh, Blitzy?” he said, smirking up at his taller partner. 

Blitzwing glanced down at him before quickly looking back up, as if unable to keep his gaze away from the breathtaking scenery ahead of him. Bumblebee took a moment to appreciate the reflection of the display in Blitzwing’s armor and optics, helplessly admitting to himself how handsome the Decepticon looked right now. 

Blitzwing still hadn’t moved. 

Excited to show Blitzwing more, Bumblebee pulled him through the tall archway that opened up into the fenced of area, easily stepping over the gates and setting foot on the trail that led through the lit-up trees. “This isn’t even the best part!” Bumblebee said, “My favorite part’s near the back.”

“What is this place?” Blitzwing asked, voice distracted and awed. 

Bumblebee grinned widely. “I don’t know. Sari calls them Christmas Lights. They’re everywhere in Detroit right now, but they look extra good out in the forest. You can only really see them when it’s dark out. People put them up to celebrate the holidays and ‘to show how much more holiday cheer they have than the other’. At least that’s what Sari said.”

“How did she know about this place?” Blitzwing asked, his helm turning as they walked to keep his eyes on a tree decorated with beautiful red and white stripes. 

“Her dad owns this place!” Bumblebee said. “Well, she said he did. At least a little bit of it. He donates all the lights. 

“Fascinating,” Blitzwing said, forcing Bumblebee to stop as he paused to examine a tree with lights that dangled in strings from its twigs. 

Bumblebee watched him for a moment, his spark hammering with warmth as he watched the reflection of the tree dance in Blitzwing’s monocular. “You like it?” he asked. 

Blitzwing rolled his optic, glancing down at Bumblebee. “No, I hate it.”

Bumblebee huffed a laugh, smiling softly at the other. 

Blitzwing couldn’t seem to help but smile back. 

Bumblebee pulled on Blitzwing, encouraging him to follow as he tugged the down the trail. 

As they walked, Blitzwing couldn’t help but scoff at a tree adorning a green and red pattern. “I don’t know if I like this one.”

Bumblebee looked back at him before spotting the tree. “Hey, those are Christmas colors your bashing!”

“I don’t like them,” Blitzwing said.

“The ones _I_ don’t like are the blue and purple lights,” Bumblebee said, “They’re a one-way trip to a processor ache.”

Blitzwing quickly spotted a twisted tree fitting Bumblebee’s description and sniffed, watching his vision turn red. “ _You’re_ a one-way trip to a processor ache,” he snapped, “I think I like the blue and purple.”

“I thought you would like this one better,” Bumblebee said, tugging Blitzwing a bit to the side and pointing to a larger tree with twisted bare limbs. “Sari liked it too.”

Bumblebee watched happily as Blitzwing stopped to stare at it. Its lights were brilliantly white, and few in number. But instead of taking the form of gleaming stars, these lights were obviously meant to be the shape of long smooth icicles. They pulsed slowly, giving the illusion of water running down their bodies and ending at the tips. Bumblebee remembered how excited Sari was to explain that this was the one she liked best. 

“Is this your favorite?” Blitzwing asked, looked down at him and briefly squeezing his hand. 

“I’ll show you my favorite,” Bumblebee said, letting go and running ahead. 

Blitzwing slowly followed and rounded a corner in time to see Bumblebee come to a halt in front of the tallest tree in the lot. 

Unlike most of the other trees here, Bumblebee’s tree was a dark-colored evergreen with almost black pines. Its branches were decorated with a gentle frost from the recent snow, and its shape loomed darkly next to the others. 

It would have been a sinister tree if it wasn’t for the stunning warm lights twinkling withing its twigs. 

It gleamed with warmth and wonder, and Blitzwing paused at Bumblebee’s side, tilting his head. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“This one is my favorite,” Bumblebee stated as if that wasn’t obvious. 

“I think I agree,” Blitzwing said. 

\-----

They explored for a few more hours. Bumblebee finally dared Blitzwing to touch one, and Bumblebee giggled as Blitzwing spent the rest of the time leaping from tree to tree laughing and insistently touching the lights.

That was until Blitzwing tripped over a cord on the ground and snapped it in half, shutting off the lights of half the park. 

They stood frozen for a long moment. 

“I think it’s time to take our leave,” Blitzwing said quietly. 

“I agree. Let’s get out of here,” Bumblebee whispered loudly before spinning around and bolting, and Blitzwing jogged after him. 

That was until they got to the archway at the front of the park. Bumblebee would have run right through it if he hadn’t spotted a tiny bundle of what looked to be white berries and smooth green leaves hanging from the apex of the arch by a string. 

Bumblebee skidded to a halt in horror under it, and Blitzwing quickly caught himself before he ran right over his little yellow partner. “What are you doing?” he snapped from behind.

Sari had pointed the same little plant out at his first visit and had told him that whenever two people find themselves under some mistletoe they had to kiss. Bumblebee had been flustered and had been about to ask why that had to be a thing when Sari had affirmed it wasn’t bad and proceeded to peck Bumblebee on the cheek. It had been sweet. 

Bumblebee glanced awkwardly at Blitzwing. 

“What?” Blitzwing asked.

“Uh…”

“Spit it out, Autobot.”

It was too late to not tell him right? “Er...Kiss me?” Bumblebee squeaked out, spark twirling in its chamber nervously.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I...ugh. Never mind. Let’s keep going, it’s almost morning, and we need to get back,” Bumblebee rolled his eyes, annoyed with his blushing face and he turned to march off before he felt his arm was yanked back, and he was quickly staring down a curious blue-faced Blitzwing. 

“What did you ask, Bumblebee?” Blitzing stared at Bumblebee, waiting for an answer.

Oh, this stupid smug fragger. 

"I said you look dumb." Bumblebee said irritably, looking away. "Can we go now?" 

Blitzwing chuckled lowly, pulling the other closer until there faceplates were inches away, his warm vents glossing over his lips. "That's not what I heard..." Blitzwing said. 

Bumblebee’s face heated more, and he just _knew_ the energon in his cheeks were visible. He glared at his partner, his spark hammering. After a long moment of staring each other down, Bumblebee sighed. 

“Kiss me?” he asked, voice high and stressed.

Blitzwing smirked, kneeling in the snow completly and slowly wrapping his arms around Bumblebee’s waist, causing the minibot's spark to leap to his throat. 

“With pleasure...”

His lips met Bumblebee's in a smooth motion, and Bumblebee couldnt stop a small moan from escaping his throat as Blitzwing quickly deepened it before Bumblebee pulled away, optics closed and panting, trying desperately to calm his spark. 

Blitzwing has just _kissed him_ under the _mistletoe!_ Could you get any more corny?

Blitzwing kissed the side of his helm gently before brushing his lips against Bumblebee's audial. "Anymore requests?"

Bumblebee blinked his blurry optics open. "N-no, no."

"Good. Because I'm now two hundred percent sure that the sound I'm hearing is a car engine."

Bumblebee jerked in his grasp, audials turning up high. "What!?"

"Oh, wait, hold on. I think that's just you."

A moments pause did in fact reveal Bumblebee's engines had switched on.

Blitzwing's face switched to a wide jagged grin. "Getting cold there?"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too dumb haha ugh


End file.
